Carried his smile for many nights
by Nuntis
Summary: When he told her his promise that night she laughed at him. He was confused. She told him that she wanted to feel the sadness and pain. She told him that she loved life as it was. Cruel and yet beautiful. And Itachi wondered over her words. Every night. ItachixOC
1. She cried for him

_**Itachi**_

Could he not see how she always tried her best? How she always tried to do the best to make him smile? Was he blind?

**She hated them**

The elders. The people who looked down on Itachi. She hated herself. Because even when she tried telling herself that she did her best. That she helped Itachi. She lied to herself.

**She lied to Itachi**

She told him that if he changed she would understand. She would be strong. But she was always so strong, so cold and warm at the same time.

**Everything.**

**And it killed her.**

Because what ever she did would never be enough. Never enough to save him. She wanted to escape. To leave. With Itachi. Only she and him. Away from the war and sadness. Forever holding hands. Forever smiling.

And she hated herself for thinking like that. She knew it could never end like that. It was as simple as that. They were shinobi. Do not show emotions.

**Emotions.**

her father told her they made her weak. Weak in his eyes. Weak in the eyes of her clan.

**Strong in his eyes.**

_**Itachi.**_

She remembered that day well. That day when she finally understood Itachi.

**He told her everything.**

He told her how he was afraid. How he hated the war. He hated the pain it caused. The loss of beloved ones. The blood.

Red sea. Bodies without their souls floating there. Forever empty.

**Dead**

He knew she would understand him. She saw the war too. She lost a beloved one.

**Mom?**

**Dead.**

She knew the pain, the sadness and the tears. The emotions were inside her. Hiding so that no one knew how much she suffered. How much she fought. How strong she was. They did not have a clue. Could not even dream of knowing, understanding.

But he was an exception. A horrible, crazy exception. She never knew that he would try. That he would fight for peace. She thought that he was anyone else from this clan. Hungry for power.

_**Itachi.**_

And he got a mission. A mission that made her rot. That made her cry in her sleep. But he never knew. She was awfull.

**A liar.**

She was even worse than the others. The worst. Because she lied to him when she told him she understood. She lied to him when she said that she liked life as it was. Cruel yet beautiful.

She wanted to believe the words she told him. But she was too selfish.

**Like a flame eating and eating, until there is nothing more to devour.**

So selfish. So unpure, so evil.

He was different. She did not deserve him at all. She could not understand, how could he like her?

**She wished that he never told her.**

**"CRACK"**

She was sure now. She hated herself. This disgusting being. She wanted herself to be free. To fall and fly at the same time. Like a blackbird.

**She was so selfish.**

But she would not be strong now. She took way too much damage. She had enough.

Enough of the pain. The sadness.

She told him that she did not mind being sad, as long as she was with him.

**Finally the truth.**

She found him on the small hill, The small hill they always met. Since when they were five years old.

She was so cold back then, still not convicted, still not melted.

And today it was a beautiful day. But her ugly thoughts ruined it. She was not pure. Not as pure as he liked to believe. He would never know how much she wished for him to leave behind the pain, the task. She would gladly do it for him. Because she could be a killer. A merciless killer if he asked her.

She could be his. His killing machine, that protected him. Because she desrved it, for lying to him. She would make it easier for him to breath.

**She could do it. She would do it.**

She could be his protector. Just as he was her for a long time. It was only him, who made her open up a bit. To warm up the ice, and fill the emptiness.

**And she had enough.**

Enough of the pain and tears. How could he want nothing from her in return? How could he think so highly of her? She was not as he believed she was.

**So broken.**

And she decided. She could be everything he wanted. The time of the night was coming forwards. She would help him.

She would do anything for him.

_**Itachi.**_

She would die for him. Any day, many nights.

And she would kill for him.

**"CRACK"**

She now understood. She was horrible, crazy, afraid and cowarded. She took it on herself.

**She took on all of Itachis pain.**

The craziness that would be his after he killed his clan. His tears, his darkness, his memories of dead eyes staring back at him. Forever empty.

She would take it. A laugh and a tear. She was not afraid anymore.

**She was happy.**

She cried that night. But not because of sadness. Because of happiness.

She finally understood. Not everybody could be a hero, not everybody was born out of love and not everybody died out of pain.

**She died because of her love. Her love for him**

_**Itachi.**_

He would understand. She told him. She hoped. It was meant to be. He would be free now. After the task. And she hoped.

**Give her hope.**

**I want to stay in your heart Itachi, for many nights.**

**She was so selfish  
**

So twisted. But he would understand. She begged, and pleaded for him to remember her as she was. Cold yet warm. Soft and Hard. Merciless. And broken.

And maybe she knew it all along. Maybe she understood afterall. Maybe it was like this from the start.

She loved life. She loved him.

_**Itachi.**_

**"CRACK"  
**

This time it was her heart. It fell back to place.

**Tears.**

**She was happy.**

**She was dying.**

And she cried. Cried because Itachi kept his promise afterall. Her tears were not caused by sadness, by sorrow or pain.

She remebered his promise.

"Senya, I promise you that I will keep you away from sadness. So that only one of us will suffer."

**_Itachi._**

He suffered.

**Tears.**

**"Itachi!"**

He came. He came for her.

**He came so that he could see her die.**

**And she smiled.**

**She was happy. Even when she was selfish. **

**She was with him.**

And she was allowed to be selfish. Afterall she took his sadness away.

And he sat there by her. With tears in his eyes. Why was he crying? Was he not happy? Could he not see it was allright now? Could he not see that she would gladly take all his pain on herself and carry it for the rest of her life?

She would be with him. Even if it only was his pain. She would be with him. And his pain with her.

But she needed to be reasurred.

**She was too selfish**

So she asked him. stated. Said. With a whisper. Because she was so ashamed. So ashamed of asking another thing from him.

**"I want to stay in your heart Itachi, for many nights."**

She never understood that.

She not only took a part of his pain with her. She took his smile away. If she only understood a bit sooner. But he knew, that his smile was safe with her.

She never knew how he thought about her. She never understood that she was not selfish. And she stayed waiting for him. Hoping that he would not meet her again. That she would never know how she loved him. How she did not desrve him.

**Many nights.**

**"I think of you every night."  
**

_**Itachi.**_


	2. He understood her

**She used to smile. **

They told her that since when she met him her smile became different.

Because she knew that truth and lies shared close bonds. And that in fact, lies were only truths who's bonds were broken by the liar. And a liar who could keep even the worst truth bottled inside where it was left alone, crying.

She knew it for the whole time. Because she understood him the best, even when he lied the best he could. She would see right trough people. He often wondered what else she knew.

**Did she know how much he loved her?**

She was as warm as the coldest flame could be. So beautiful, that comparing her to flowers was meaningless. Because she held beauty that not everybody saw. Everybody saw that she was beautiful on the outside. Who wouldn't?

**Eyes that always reassured him.**

He eventually told her what task he was given. She didn'_t_ cry. She didnt'_t _say anything while he told her what have been burdening him. And then she told him something, something that made him cry later.

**"I will always love you Itachi, and many night'**_**s**_** we will be on each others mind and hearts."**

And she was right, as always. The memories always came back when he looked at the stars. Many night'_s._

He spent many night'_s _thinking about her smile, the way she played with her long hair_  
_**The way she kissed him, like he was the most important person in her life, it destroyed him.**

He loved the way she stared into his eyes without disgust. He hated it at he same time.

He always told her that she was too pure. That she deserved somebody better. But she replied knowing fully it would kill him. Kill him on the inside. Tear him apart, but he would still want her to be happy. It would do the same to her.

She always told him that she could never remain pure, because with staying pure comes a huge price.

**The price of not knowing and understanding**

She told him that she would rather die from all the darkness that he brings with him than staying the same without knowing him.

**So she carried his soul, for many nights. **

Helped him, while answered on all his questions about the world the best she could. Told him that he would always be the light in her eyes.

Even when others saw him as darkness she never faltered. She stood strong when others hated her, when they despised her love for him.

He owed her his entire being. So many things he could never give her back. Sadness. Keeping her away from it. He promised it himself when he was young.

She was not there. The night he killed his whole clan except Sasuke. Sasuke who he spared because he loved him so. He would spare her too. He could not find it in himself to raise a kunai against her neck and let it slide. Hear the dead body of a fellow clan member fall by his own hands.

**So as always she spared him. She killed herself. He was there by her. **

A kunoichi that always sacrificed her for others. That night he cried. His soul cried because he could not keep his promise. The promise that he given himself when he was young.

**Promised that he would keep her away from sadness.**

When he told her his promise that night she laughed at him. He was confused. She told him that she wanted to feel the sadness and pain. She told him that she loved life as it was. Cruel and yet beautiful.

The many nights he spent thinking over her words.

**So she carried his smile, for many nights**

And he let her kill herself. Because she told him that she would help him, make his task at least a bit more easy for him.

But it was one thing that she did not understand.

**She never understood that her dying in any way killed him. **

And he never knew if she understood it. It was too late anyway, for a change to come. The mission suceeded. He was a missing nin. Sasuke was alive, and everything went as it was planned. She was dead.

But her love for him was still alive. He could see his parents, Shisui and her smile at him. Were his actions good? He would never know their opinions. But she knew and she smiled for despise the fact she was dying. Dying but smiling. Understanding. Preventing war.

She was a hero, a true hero. That helped him and made this horrible task of killing his entire clan easier, because he now knew that someone else in his clan had the same opinion on peace.

**Someone who believed in him. **

He made her smile, cry and laugh. When she kissed him he felt alive, so far and yet so near. And now it was time. Time for experiencing the same bliss she felt. The bliss she felt when she died for a good thing.

Nobody would now his true intentions, his true motive. Only her. It was always supposed to be like that.

**Only she**

Only she could still make him smile. Many nights that should not carry any hope in them were thanks to her filled with memories. That were not painfull.

And she cared for his soul, making the darkness fade away, for many nights.

He never regretted, never. He would always see her. Her dying words.

**"Tell the ones you loved and tell the ones you hated. I will always be here."**

**"I will be the fire in your soul"**

The coldest flame. The flame so warm it seemed cold. The kunoichi that smile was something you would never forget. He was happy. Finally, the time has come. he was dying.

**Sasuke**

Sasuke got so strong. He hoped, begged to see her. To hear her say. The words that got caugh when she was dying. A small whisper even he could not hear.

**"I want to stay in your heart Itachi, for many nights."**

_**Many nights**_

_**Senya Uchiha.**_

_**You were always in my heart. Every night.**_


	3. How they met

He rembered. She was always at the back of the class. No emotion, only sometimes a small sad smile when someone spoke about their family. But he did not do anything. Never asked what was wrong. She was from his clan. An Uchiha.

She seemed to get all the attention, and at the same time seemed invisible. She was lonely, but she wanted to be left alone. She was cold, always glaring at the boys that asked her out. Always trying to look strong. She glared at him too. He was quite amused by this. It was the first time a girl glared at him.

He was almost six when he got that assigment that made him speak to her. They got the assigment from their teacher. An assigment to write what a true shinobi is.

**A true shinobi.**

They met on the small hill. They sat down in the grass, not looking at each other. Neither of them spoke for almost an hour.

"Itachi-san do you think that shinobi will find peace someday?"

Her voice was sof and her words were true. She believed in peace. She was different.

"I think that peace is possible." He answered her smiling lightly.

"I am glad to know that there is somebody else in our clan who thinks like this." He added looking at her now.

Her eyes widened a bit and a something tugged at her lips. A tiny smile. A smile that he would remember.

She seemed more comfortable now, as she lied down in the grass. Her long wavy hair spilling in waves under her. Her voice was much gentler now. Almost a whisper. "My mom used to take me here to watch stars at night."

He understood why she seemed to be in pain while saying that sentence. She lost her mother.

"I hate wars." She did not look at him while talking. She stared up at the sky, as if she wanted to forget.

"And sometimes I hate myself, for being a shinobi." He was wrong when he thought she was emotionless. She was more emotional than he could have ever guessed. Trembling.

A small tear was soon visible. She was more fragile than he would have ever thought.

She angrily turned her head so he could not longer see her tears. But both of them already knew that he saw her tears.

"My father always says that I was not meant to be a shinobi." She whispered her voice trembling.

"He says that I am too weak and emotional for one, I am sorry for being so empathic."

**"Do not be sorry for being human."**

She turned to him. Shock evident on her face.

"A true shinobi protects."

"You cannot protect withou love."

"You cannot love without having emotions."

They understood each other perfectly.

"Thank you Itachi."

She smiled at him then. She was glowing. She really should smile more often, he noted.

Thay met at the same place the next day. And the day after that. Till it became a routine.

She told him eventually everything. How her mother died in the war. How her father pushed her past her limits. How she did not want to dissapoint him. And he listened.

He now saw her so clearly. She was pretty, but that seemed to be a too weak word for her. Beautiful? He did not know.

Never has an girl interested him this much. Most girls he knew were vain, and cared for unimportant things.

**Senya.**

three years has passed

The girl that every boy his age wanted to date. The girl that graduated from the academy, a not so long time after him. The girl that was put down by her father. The girl he respected. He admired.

She looked at the world, smiling inwardly while appearing cold and distant from the outside.

However, people from his clan always looked away when she walked trough the streets of the Uchiha district. When he asked his father one day during training he got an answer that he did not expect.

**"Itachi, Still waters run deep, that girl is not what she seems to be."**

If only his father knew.

**"Avoid her."**

So he did.

Another year has passed

**Senya**

He spent many nights regretting his choice. Why does his clan not trust her? And he could not erease the hurt look in her eyes. The look she gave him when he was like everybody else. When everybody ignored her.

Her own clan turned their backs to her.

And he was ashamed for doing what he was. For following her. Because he still cared for her. And he wanted to know. She knew how he followed her, he was sure of that. Afterall, she was a skilled kunoichi.

And he watched her as she sat on that hill. That hill that was their meeting place for almsot four years. Four years spent with her. Seeing her smile.

It was now lost. She sat on that hill. Alone.

**Crying.**

He never wanted to see her sad. He was causing all that pain. It pained him. All he wanted at that moment was to run to her, hold her. Tell her he was sorry. So sorry. But he could not. Because he was a coward.

He spent the next day looking trough the endless scrolls. Scrolls that were full of Uchihas. Uchihas taht died in battles, on missions. He searched for her mother.

He knew that her mother died in the war. Died when she was only four. He knew she loved her mother.

**Her mother was not an Uchiha.**

A kunoichi that was never meant to be with the Uchiha. A kunoichi that did not stand by the Uchiha when they fought. A traitor.

**A disgrace.**

Her face was missing in the photos. Burned off her family tree. Not meant to exist. A spy. A traitor.

**Senya**

He spent another night with her face on his mind. She was even braver than he thought. Her mother resembled her. In more than just image. She tried preventing war. He would never look down on a shinobi who could love.

**Who wanted to protect.**

**A true shinobi.**

So he came to her the next day. She did not even look at him when he spoke to her. He got closer to her. So close he could count her eyelashes.

**She slapped him.**

**Slapped him.**

**And kissed him afterwards.**

He was frozen. He could not react. He was at a loss for words. He did not respond to the kiss. She cut of the kiss after feeling him not responding. Her eyes were now cold. Firm.

No tears. Not vulnerable. She ran away from him.

Bu not before whispering.

**"I am sorry, Itachi."**

**Senya, he was more sorry than ever.**

A true shinobi


	4. Were they meant?

**Did she regret?**

**Did she regret kissing Itachi?**

She would lie if she answered yes. That kiss. It was something she did on an impuls. Not thinking it over. She always had issues with her anger, being unable to hold it in. It always felt like all that fire she had inside had to come out. And then she usually snapped. Like that time, he had the nerve to come out to her, and she snapped. It was too much, all the anger and frustration that have been building inside her.

So she slapped him with all her might, hoping that he would get exactly how angry she was at him.. She knew that he could easily dodge. But he decided to get hit instead.

Good.

**He deserved it.**

After a year of ignoring her. Turning his back to her, but following her at the same time. Making it difficult for her to forget him. She knew that he was ordered by the head of the clan to avoid her. By his own father.

**To avoid the traitors daughter.**

And she still did not know the full truth. The truth about her mother. She only remembered how her mother used to cry when they were alone. Saying that she was sorry.

And she knew how demanding fathers could be. She now knew why her father was always pushing her past her limits.

**He wanted to make sure that she would not end up as her.**

** As her mother.**

And her father never spoke about her. Refused to talk, her mother was a taboo subject in their household. Her father trained her, always asked her how the mission went, and talked to her for countless hours about the importance of rule following. She hated it, because it was obvious that her father never forgave her mother. It made her sick. Sick to think that her family was so broken.

She understood his reasons. The reasons of her clan for avoiding her.

For burning her off their minds and family trees.

Of course she understood.

But what hurt her was that Itachi too.

She remebered when she met him. They were young.

She thought that he understood. That he was different. She disliked him at first. She never paid him any attention, until that day when their teacher decided to give them a pair assigment. She and Itachi shared beliefs that shinobi should love and protect.

**A true Shinobi**

He was the same...just like his father. Fugaku Uchiha, the head of the Uchiha and his father. He cared for his clan. Not about traitors. Like her mother. He was the same

Even worse, for giving her hope, and then crush it.

**So cruel.  
**

Yet she wanted it that way. He helped her during the four years that they spent together at the hill. She was thankfull. He was the only friend she had. Thoose three years that they spent together at the hill were probably the three best years of her life. He never bored her, and she enjoyed their witty conversations, along with their knowledge of the shinobi world they quickly formed a strong bond of friendship. He was a very good listener, always patiently waiting for her to find the right words to express how she was feeling.

Not judging her for who her mother was. Until now.

She grew to like him very much, and she cherised the time that they spent together.

**So she kissed him.**

Tilted her head slightly to meet his lips. Closing her eyes. Afraid that he would see her fear. Afraid to see his rejection. She knew it was coming.

He did not respond. It did not suprise her, she saw it coming. So she pulled away. She was sorry.

So sorry for not being born with pure blood.

Sorry for not being able to remain emotionless like he could.

Sorry for always crying.

Sorry for not living the same he did.

Sorry for being a disgrace.

Sorry for being cold

Sorry for kissing him.

**"I am sorry, Itachi."**

It pained her so much, his rejection. But she would never show it.

**She was an Uchiha**

An Uchiha with dirty blood. Nonetheless an Uchiha.

That meant that she was supposed to be proud. Her head held high, back straight, her sharingan tomoes spinning wildly, while her raven hair was dancing in the wind.

The firm look in her eyes was all it took for her enemies to run away.

**She was Senya**

**Senya Uchiha**

And who did Itachi think he was, if the thought that he could make her pride disappear.

**She would show him**

**Show them all!**

That she held strenght in her that nobody else did. That her sharingan was as deadly as their own. That she could kill, she could live.

**She would live no matter what!**

And no glares would make her weak, no remarks would make her cry. And Itachi saw it in her eyes. He saw the threat she gave him, and the whole clan.

**I am not weak**

So she ran away. Without looking back. Without any regrets. It was meant to be like that.

_almost another year has passed_

**Itachi**

She ignored all of his attempts to form a conversation with her. She never met his gaze, that always seemed to be focused on her. And she never looked twice at the letters that he sent her.

**Why should she?**

The memories of the kiss kept her awake during nights and unfocused during the day.

While practising kunai throwing she was so caught up in her thoughts that she missed almost every target and dropped her kunai twice.

The feeling of always being watched did not help her focus more either. She was now getting used to always feel a gaze at the back of her neck, like if someone always followed her wherever she went.

She would bet her forehead protector that it was Itachi.

When she decided to throw the last kunai and quit her training for the day, her traitorous mind drifted of to the kiss again.

The kiss with Itachi was one of the most pleasant memories she had, and even when it pained her, she never wanted to forget the moment that they shared.

His lips were smooth. Warm. And his chest, even when she touched it only briefly was lean and firm. His hair was soft and tickled her when she closed the distance between them. And his eyes, his eyes were beautiful. They were the darkest onyx that you could imagine, sparkling when he laughed or had something mischevious on his mind. They were framed with prominent lashes, that made him almost look girly.

Itachi was handsome, there was no denying it. After all she saw the way girls both older and younger as she literally threw themselves over him.

He always rejected them politely, while explaining that he was getting ready for a mission whenever a fangirl asked him on a date. He was perfect, in every way possible according to everyone. He graduated sooner than she did, in fact he graduated on top of their class. He was what every girl would call their dream boy.

But he had flaws too. She snorted. Ofcourse he had flaws, what human being did not? He was not good at expressing himself, not that she was one to talk. She understood very well how difficult it could be to form what she felt into words. He had trouble showing his emotions, while she had trouble holding the in.

She knew from the start that Itachi was not the type that valued relationships very much. He loved his younger brother, that was absolutely certain. He cared for his family much, and he had also formed some sort of bond with his cousin Shisui. But that was it. He obviously had no intention of being in a romantic relationship. She was a bit disappointed that he seemed to pay her no attention at all, unlike other boys who never spoke to her and asked her out.

She almost sighed. And then she realized.

**She was in love with Itachi Uchiha.**

The thought startled her like nothing ever did before.

She, in love with him?!

The kunai that flew out of her hand just moments ago embedded itself in a tree, almost four meters away from the target. She could not care less as she slumped into the soft grass. Defeated.

**Defeated by her own heart.**

How would she survive her first chunin mission when she could not even throw a kunai properly!

"Aaargh!" She yelled out in sheer frustration. She thought that she heard a chuckle from behind her. Of course.

Of course it was Itachi. Her persistent stalker.

She ignored him, as it was a habit now. However she could not prevent a blush forming on her cheeks. It was a rare moment for her to loose her temper around somebody, and she was deeply ashamed that he, especially he witnessed it.

She turned her head to her side abruptly, causing her long hair in a ponytail to sway. She was quite proud of her hair. Her mothers genes caused that her looks where a bit different from pure blooded Uchihas such as Itachi.

Her hair was black, long and wavy. Her father always told her to cut it shorter. Long hair was unpractical for kunoichi, but she could not care less. She had a reason for keeping it so long.

She was often teased by girls for having wavy hair. Only years later she learned that they were only jealous. No other Uchiha girl had wavy hair like she had. It became some sort of distinctive trait for her. That was not the only reason for keeping her hair long however.

When she and Itachi used to spend time together at the hill she noticed how his gaze seemed to be focused on her hair more often as time went on. So from then on, she took more care of her hair. She was so pathetic, why did she care so much if he found her attractive or not?!

**Because she was in love with him**

Senya sighed, it really was too much.

She stood up from the soft spring grass and gazed towards the sky. By the position of the sun, she knew it was around five. It was time for her to get home and prepare dinner. Her father was returning from a weeks long mission and she was sure that he was starving. As she was exiting training ground number 4 a person blocked her way.

She did not have to see the anbu mask to realise that it was Itachi. The last person she wanted to meet right now. Senya tried to side step him, but with no avail. Itachi was extremely stubborn when he wanted to be, and this time it was annoying her to no end. He did not even open his mouth and she was already irritated.

**Did he not know how she felt about him?**

"Senya, I wanted to apologize..." Itachi started, but Senya quickly cut him off.

"Leave me alone, Itachi!" She did not intend to yell at him, and felt a bit bad for not letting hima apologize to he. She noticed that his words were sincere.

She again attempted to walk by him, but this time his arm caught her shoulder. SHe hissed like a cat, while whipping her head to look at him with blazing sharingans only to meet a pair of his own.

She knew what it meant.

"Lets fight!"

**She fought with him**

She ran with her fist raised, intending to hit him with full force, as expected he dodged skillfully, and swung his kunai at her. She blocked all of his attacks while a plan began to form in her head. It was supposed to be something simple, yet effective. She knew very well how intelligent Itachi was, and she was sure that he had a plan of his own already formed. She managed to land a powerfull kick at his side only to realise too late that it was a substitution jutsu.

_She_ sensed a presence behind her and waisted no time in throwing her shurikens at him. They missed, but that was what the wire was there for. If it was something that Senya was known for, it was her skill to combine many ninja attacks, that maybe were weak on their own, but when strategicaly placing them, you could create a deadly combination.

If Itachi now dodged that shuriken he would activate allt he explosive tags that she placed around him. It was too late anyway, she smirked slightly while forming the hand seals for the Uchiha clans signature justsu.

The giant fireball met its own twin from the other side. Senya did not show her suprise, when she saw that Itachi somehow managed to get rid of all the explosive tags that she placed around him, and dodged her shuriken. It was no secret that her chakra reserves were much smaller than the rest of the chunins. What her chakra lacked in size, it made up with the raw power it was blazing with. Her fire techniques were extremely strong, but she would always get so easily tired by using them more often than she should.

That was also the reason why she preferred using taijutsu and shurikenjutsu than ninjutsu that consumed a lot of chakra. She was panting slightly now, already exhausted by that single fireball.

Senya mentally cursed herself for using it so recklessly, after all she could not afford to be low on chakra when the fight just begun. She knew that the best move now, would to be go into hiding and land a suprise attack. Her plans were cut short however, when she almost got hit by a kunai thrown by Itachi. She had no time to think and dashed forwards using her superior speed. Another thing Senya was feared for was her speed. Her raw strenght was not to be taken lightly either, but her speed was her deadliest advantage.

Enemy ninjas tended to underestimate her in a fight, especially for her smaller build. She was faster than most jounins, so the fight was usually over even before the enemy had time to throw a senbon. With her shorter frame her speed matched Itachi, if not slighly outdone it and she landed a powerfull hit at the side of his face, along with a well aimed kick at his side.

He grunted slightly in pain as she flipped the over, her strandling his waist. Her so thought time of victory was cut short, when she noticed the wire around her wrists. With lightning speed Itachi was standing behind her, holding a kunai at her neck. She hissed in anger as the wire tightened around her wrists. The fight was over.

"Will you listen to me now?" Was all he asked.

**She had no choice, but listen to what he had to say.**

"Senya, what I did was wrong." He said, his words were sincere and filled with regret.

"I shouldn´t have listened to my father."

_Damn right you shouldn´t_

"I like you for who you are."

_Really?_

"I want to protect you."

_I can protect myself_

"I will kiss you now."

_What?!_

And he did. It was even better than last time. It was so natural, so perfect. It took her breath away. He was holding her close to him, making sure that she would not try to escape again. Like if she could, when he was kissing her like that. Her hands, instinctively went to the back of his neck, twirling and playing with his long hair. It was even softer than last time. His hands were on her waist, his head slightly bend down to reach her lips. He was extremely gentle, not moving at all she noted.

It was supposed to be like that.

**And at that moment it felt like they were meant for each other.**


End file.
